


i fuckin hate myself

by bad_detective (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Sad Eridan Ampora, author hates themselfs alot rn, author projects onto eridan a lot, the author is crying and is stressed, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: this is a vent post, made because I'm very stressed and this will calm me down. I know that because I write when stressed and it does calm me down. Also, I love Eridan so I end up projecting my emotions on him a lot because I have abandonment issues and think that everyone is going to leave me for no reason, I think that every one finds me annoying.
Kudos: 8





	i fuckin hate myself

kan i need to talk 

Yes Eridan? 

wwhy do i do evverything wwrong 

Well, What Do You Mean By That? 

i fucked evverything up for you guys, i wwas shitty and i did nothin right

i deservved wwhat happened to me kan 

it's all my fault, fef is dead, i can't do anything about it 

i can't say sorry and it's all my fault

You're Overthinking This Eridan 

You're Being Too Hard On Yourself

wwell, wwhat the fuck am i supposed to do about it

i can't do anything

i'm powwerless 

nothing is okay 

evvery one hates me 

Eridan At This Point You're Just Being Nonsensical 

i knoww that 

but i can't do anythin

you can't do anything

your name is eridan ampora and you can't do fucking anything

you feel useless 

you feel unsafe

you want to escape

from what?

you don't know

but you hate it here

you hate it

you hate it so much 

_youhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateityouhateit-_

_you'll hate it until there's no more air left to let you hate it_

_you hate this constant feeling, that you're being watched_

_that something, no, someone is judging you._

everything is your fault 

and you're sure of it 

kan i fuckin hate myself 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll delete this later maybe 3 days. or maybe this will stay up on here to my first mental breakdown interpreted into a fanfic


End file.
